Syndrome's Christmas
by C4bl3Fl4m3
Summary: It's Christmas on Nomanisan Island and time to exchange presents. Did Syndrome remember? Originally published on dA on December 26, 2004.


"Nurr..." Syndrome groaned, and opened one eye. Sunlight screamed in, and he quickly shut it, letting out a sleepy, painful yell. booo-dup the door chimed, most likely for the 3rd time. booo-dup Syndrome opened both his eyes this time, very slowly. Light was pouring in his room. booo-dup "Go away!" Syndrome yelled, rolled over onto his stomach, and shoved his pillow on top of his head, trying to block out the sun, to make the morning go away, or at least hold off a little longer. booo-dup booo-dup "Gaah..." The morning, obviously, wasn't waiting for anyone. He pulled the covers off and shuffled over to his door. "Who is it?" he bellowed. "It's me," a smooth and mysterious female voice answered. "Oh," he replied blankly.

Pressing the panel beside the door, it swished open. Mirage was standing there in a silk short and camisole set, with a long silk bathrobe flowing around her ankles, looking quite nice, and holding a large wrapped box that appeared quite heavy. "Merry Christmas" she said. "Merry Christmas to you too," Syndrome replied, still not quite awake. He stepped aside so she could enter, asking "By the way, what time is it?" "11:30. I thought you'd be awake by now." "Oh. Uh... no. Sorry. I kinda forgot it was Christmas. Stayed up late last night as I usually do on Friday evenings. I usually sleep in late on Saturdays." "You were up surfing the Internet, weren't you?" she replied accusatorily as she walked over to his bed, setting the box down, and plopping down on top of his mountains of fluffy down comforters. He gave a half smile and shrugged, with this knowing look that said "what can I say? I'm a geek".

"So... are you going to open it?" she quizzed. "Yeah... sure." He sat down beside her, and tore into the wrapping paper with the fervor of a 5-year-old child. He opened the box, and found a myriad assortment of caffeine drinks. Monster Energy, Mountain Dew Amp, Sobe Adrenaline Rush, Rooster Booster, and the hard-to-find but utterly delicious Bawls Guarana. Syndrome's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped into a giant O... and then the sides pulled out into a huge open-mouthed smile. "OMG OMG OMG OMG! I love yooooou!" He glomped Mirage hard. She looked less than amused and reminded herself that yes, he was a geek, but a geek with serious money and serious power. _Sometimes I wonder why I stay with him... I mean, there HAS to be other men with money and power who are more... civilized. And grown up. I had the opportunity to go with others, but, no, I had to go with Syndrome. Was drawn in by the money and the charisma. Charisma... ha! Sometimes I'd just like a nice romantic adult dinner for 2... damn, listen to me, I'm monologuing. At least it's just in my head..._

Mirage snapped back to reality, where Syndrome was just finishing examining his newly acquired booty. "OH! Oh... oh yeah... I have something for you too..." Syndrome walked over to his dresser, where he pulled out a small box from in amidst the clothes. It was wrapped in a midnight blue paper, with gold stars that shimmered like her name on her business card. She moved the box ever so slightly, watching the stars move and fade and come back. Noticing her becoming slightly mesmerized, he commented "a mirage for a Mirage." "Well, go ahead! Open it!" he commanded, popping off the cap on a bottle of Bawls and taking a good hard swig.

She gingerly slid her finger underneath the paper and undid the tape. Peeling off the paper as if it were an orange peel, she then opened the box... and saw, cushioned in the soft cotton, the most amazing piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Sure, it was on a simple black cord, but... oh. Attached to the cord was a single bauble, just a bit larger than the size of a marble.  
It was made of glass... at least, it felt like it was made of glass... but it was what was inside that simply took her breath away. For inside, was light. Beautiful, piercing, pure light. A star. She just stared with a look of utter shock and amazement.

"Awesome, isn't it. It took me weeks to get it to be stable," he said. "Is it...?" "Yes, that's actually a star. Well, completely technically, it's not an actual star. An actual star is made up of burning gas. What you're seeing is a zero-point energy reaction. I had to do it that way so it wouldn't ever burn out. What you're holding is the universe's only infinitely burning star. The reaction is such that it's a complete cycle... an infinite loop. As long as conditions inside the marble stay the same, excepting heat changes, and even those would have to be to a point that really wouldn't happen on this planet, it will shine forever. Here, let me help you put it on." He reached down with freckled hands, picked it up, and gently and delicately placed it around her neck. She looked down and picked it up in her hands. "Syndrome, this is... this is... I'm... I'm speechless. This is simply amazing. Wow... thank you." she said solemnly and honestly. On impulse, she reached over and gave him a hug... and for a second, her aloofness melted away and the hug became warm and tender. Syndrome could feel this and hugged her even tighter. This... this felt good. This felt warm... this felt caring... this... this felt like something he had never gotten enough of. Holding back tears, and trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, Syndrome whispered a heartfelt "Merry Christmas" in her ear. "Merry Christmas, Syndrome" she replied. And, for a second, all was right with the world, or at least Nomanisan Island, as only love and caring can make it be.


End file.
